


Stories untold

by Machetebabe



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: AtLA, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LOK - Freeform, Mention of Assault, Multi, References to pretty much every character, Sexual Content, avatar the last air bender - Freeform, continuation of the story, legend of kora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machetebabe/pseuds/Machetebabe
Summary: This is just me, writing what I think would have went down between the gaang post war. It will travel all the way through parts of Legend of Kora. Be prepared for tears.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sukka - Relationship, Tokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Zuki - Relationship, kataang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter one: Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first time trying to write a fan fiction, and I’m very excited to post it. I’m not the best at writing but when this idea popped in my head, I had to run with it. Hope you guys like it!

Sokka woke up still exhausted. It took him a few moments to realize he was even awake, but when he did, he felt warm and fuzzy, even if he was even more tired than the night Azula and her friends chased the gaang until morning. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he saw tousled locks of black hair in front of him. He realized it was his best friend, Toph. She usually made her own tent and slept separately from everyone else, but it was only days after they had won the war and taken down all those fire nation air ships. 

Toph has been reasonably a little more clingy to him and Suki since that day. It was something that had truly shaken her up, and she never really lets anything bother her. Sokka was a little traumatized by the events of that day himself, but he tried to just focus on the victory, which to him, definitely out weighed the negative. He had helped win the war that had destroyed so much, and he was so proud. 

Sokka turned over to his other side to see Suki, the girl he was deeply in love with. She was beautiful with her warm brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was so thankful that he was able to find her and bust her out of prison. He had tried to not worry about her. He knew she was more than capable of handling men twenty times stronger than her, and even benders. But he couldn’t help himself from worrying about her all that time she was away. It was a primal instinct he had, he needed to protect her. He needed to be there for her when she needed him. 

He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes for a moment before gently brushing the hair off of Suki’s face and neck as she slept. He kissed her on the cheek and sat up as she turned towards him. 

“Good morning.” Suki had barely opened her eyes when she croaked out her greeting.

“Sleep ok?” Sokka asked as he smiled brightly at his love. 

Suki nodded and smiled as she sat up next to him and kissed his cheek, making him blush just a little bit. He knew his best friend would most definitely make fun of him if she knew, but she was sleeping next to them. 

“Ready for more traveling?” He asked in an unenthusiastic tone as she stretched out her arms and legs. 

“Not really, but I am ready to see our little family again.” She said, referring to Katara, Aang, and Zuko that they’d received word from, but not yet seen since before the battle. They had been traveling along side The White Lotus members as well as some of the Southern Water Tribe warriors. 

“Come on we should make it by sundown if we leave in just 23 minutes.” Suki giggled a bit. That’s what she loved about Sokka. He was smart, he was the plan man. The one who always knew where they should be and what they should be doing. 

“Well in that case, I’ll be ready in about 15 minutes, that way we can be early.” She smiled big and stood up on her knees. “Maybe you should wake her this time.” Suki said, looking at Toph who was sound asleep. 

Toph had nearly blew Suki off a mountain yesterday when she tried to wake her up. Sokka sighed, “Well I guess someone has to do it.”

He tapped her shoulder gently first, kneeling over her. “Toph?” He poked her shoulder once more, “Toph?” He said ever so slightly louder than the previous attempt. She squirmed and made a grumpy looking expression. “TOPH?!” He said loudest and she flew up. 

“Sokka what are you doing?!” Toph yelled angrily, wanting so badly to just pull the covers back over her head.

“Come on, get up, we’re gonna be late!” He said, hurrying to gather and pack up their things. 

Toph rolled over to her back before standing up lazily, still groggy from her sleep. She had always had a crush on Sokka. He was funny and tall and brave and smart, but she’d never let him know that. She thought it was best to keep things like that to herself. She had a hard enough time showing her emotions in the first place. Plus he was her best friend and he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who was also her friend. Toph loved her friends. 

The three of them gathered their belongings, and began their journey back to the Fire Nation.


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

It had been seven years after the war by this point. Zuko had already found his mother. Azula was still missing. Mai and her boyfriend Kilo were still together and possibly engaged. Sokka was busy helping to Republic City. Aang and Katara were madly in love. Toph had become police chief, and Suki and Ty Lee spent their days guarding Fire Lord Zuko alongside the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. 

It had been a few months since Suki and Sokka had seen each other. Their relationship was mostly long distance since the end of the war. They both had so much to offer the world.

It was the seven year anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. The whole gang always met up each year in the Fire Nation on the anniversary. Sokka was so excited to see Suki. He, Toph, Katara, and Aang flew in on Appa, landing at Zuko’s palace to see Suki and Zuko standing there waiting on them. 

Zuko has chosen to wait on putting on his full regalia until when he and Aang gave their annual speech. Suki decided to keep it casual as well, not wearing her war paint or armor. 

Sokka ran over and scooped Suki up in his arms, squeezing her tightly. “Suki, I missed you so much!”

“You always miss me so much.” Suki said cheerfully. “I missed you too, Sokka.” She gave him a loving kiss on the lips. 

Zuko was looking at them questioningly. He and Suki had grown rather close in the years she was his number one body guard. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone else. There was a lot of gossip around the other warriors, guards and servants around the palace that they had secretly been having an affair. Those rumors were false, but Zuko did have feelings for her, and maybe Suki had feelings for him too, but she was already with Sokka and had been for years now, even if they rarely saw each other. 

“Hey buddy!” Aang exclaimed as he elbowed Zuko in the arm gently, drawing his attention away from Suki and Sokka’s reunion. “So glad to see you! How’s it been since we visited last?” 

Even tho Zuko was feeling uneasy about watching the girl he was in love with kissing his best friend, he was so happy to have his friends there at the palace. “It’s been alright. Nothing too exciting, I suppose.”

“Better to be bored than in danger.” Katara said, smiling as she held Aang’s hand. The way the couple looked at each other always made Zuko wish he had someone. It was hard to not be smiling in their presence. 

“Is this the year I finally get my field trip, Zuko?” Toph joked. “We’ve got over a month here this time, surly you can squeeze it in this time.” 

“Uhh.. maybe..” Zuko truthfully didn’t have the best social skills. He usually had Suki by his side to help guide him through awkward conversations though. 

Everyone laughed at his awkward response. Some servants had gotten their bags down from Appa and asked Zuko if they should show them to their rooms. Zuko modded and everyone walked off with their own servant to show them the way. Even Suki followed, holding Sokka’s hand as she did.

Zuko remembered the night he went to Sokka’s tent for guidance on how to gain Katara’s trust and forgiveness. He remembered bumping into Suki outside of his tent, and then seeing Sokka laying in his tent with his hair down. That was not something he liked to think about. He knew she’d be sleeping in his room while he was here and that made him very, very jealous. 

Suki followed Sokka into his room as the others got settled in. Sokka gently closed the door behind them and turned the lock. Suki raised an eyebrow when she heard the lock click, and she turned around to him. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Well this is the first time I’ve been alone with my girlfriend in months..” he trailed off, unsure of himself. He loved Suki for always keeping him on his toes. 

“Well...in that case,” she said, crossing her arms, slowly moving towards her boyfriend. “We better get to work.” She grabbed his collar quickly, and pushed her lips against his. 

Sokka quickly wrapped his arms around her middle and deepened the kiss. Suki draped her arms over his shoulders. He reached down and massaged her butt for a moment before grabbing two handfuls. Suki braced herself and made a graceful jump as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She admired Sokka for so many reasons. He was strong, and powerful, but still gentle and sensitive as they made love. 

Sokka carries her to the bed and sat her down roughly. He peeled his shirt off, and she did the same as she looked up at him lovingly. “I missed this so much.” He growled into her ear as he helped her slide out of the rest of her clothing. “I missed you.”

“You already said that.” She let out a cute giggle, arms wrapping around his neck again. She really had missed this too. Not just the sex, but him as well. Sometimes however, she wondered if the only reason they were so good together is because they spent so much time apart. 

Sokka undid his pants, and let them slide down to his ankles, stepping out of his boots and pants at the same time. He stood back, and took it all in. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, grinning at his lover. He leaned towards her, kissing her deeply as he palmed her breasts. 

“You’re making me so wet, Sokka,” she whispered into his ear. Sokka trailed his hand down her side and across her thigh, stopping right in the middle. He soon found her clit and began working circles around it with his fingers. Suki was glad the walls of the palace weren’t thin. “Uhhhh...aaah.. please Sokka.” She begged him to enter her. She craved him. 

Sokka held her hips as he inserted himself into her warm wet pussy, and she gasped when his full length was inside her. “You feel so good, Suki...” he breathed heavily as he pumped in and out, slowly finding a steady rhythm that was pleasing for both of them. 

He leaned in closer to her, running his hands up her back to hold her as her body arched. “I love you.” She breathed between moans. 

Sokka kissed her gently, still working in and out steadily. “I love you too, Suki.” 

Their love making went on for several minutes. It was passionate, yet gentle and loving. Her walls tightened around his cock as she came to a climax, moaning loudly as the pleasure overwhelmed her body. Sokka followed shortly after, pouring cum deep within her. 

They both took a few moments to come down from their orgasms. Sokka plopped down next to her on the bed. It took them a few moments to realize what had just happened. Sokka usually pulled out before coming inside of her. They both knew what this meant. 

“Uhhh...I-I uh-I didn’t mean to uhh...” Sokka said nervously, looking at her equally as terrified as he was when she fell off the airship that day. 

“Um.. it’s ok. I’m sure it’ll be fine...” she bit her lip uncertainly. “I mean... even if it-it might be good for us....to finally...”

“Be together.” Sokka smiled at her and grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with her’s. “Did I tell you I loved you yet?”

“Only like twice. I could stand to hear it again.” She giggled and pulled him closer to her. 

“I love you, Suki.”

“I love you too, Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is off. Typing on an iPhone isn’t the easiest. Also, hope you guys enjoyed that. I’m still finding my footing in writing, it’s not naturally easy to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Ups and downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Zuko share a moment

The next day at dinner, the group sat around Zuko’s large dining table. He sat at one end, Avatar Aang on the other. Katara sat to the right of Aang, Sokka to his left. Suki sat between Zuko and Sokka, and Toph between Katara and Zuko. It truly didn’t matter who was sitting at the head of the table. They all knew just how important each person sitting there was. They all had a high level of mutual respect for one another. 

It was seven years since the war had ended. Things were starting to get rather peaceful, but there seemed to always be a conflict. Zuko had a difficult time handling all of his father’s and forefather’s mistakes. It was hard enough ruling the country with so many people out to get him. There would always be those who thought he shouldn’t be Fire Lord. 

“So, Zuko, is everything planned and ready for our speech next week?” Aang asked. He wanted to make sure the security was sturdy. There had been a few assassination attempts over the years already. 

“Everything seems to be going as planned. Too bad I gave my number one guard the entire month off, though.” He joked dryly. 

Sokka raised an eyebrow, and Suki blushed a little. It seemed like Zuko was always giving her compliments. Always praising her for her fighting skills. He’d even told her she looked beautiful a few times when she wasn’t in uniform. She tried her best to suppress her curiosity about him. 

“Well, good thing Ty Lee is your second best guard and she’s doing a great job as captain this month.” She said smiling. She knew Ty Lee was in the room or just outside the door, so she made sure to say it loud enough for her to hear it. Truthfully, Suki had thought about leaving and going to Republic City to be with Sokka a few times. She missed him a lot, and she wanted to be with him. She just didn’t know if anyone could really fill her shoes as captain. She knew Ty Lee would do her job, but it didn’t quite feel right. 

She remembered the day before and her possibility of being pregnant now, and decided she really needed to get a new captain prepared for when she steps down or somehow meets an untimely demise. She shuddered a bit at the thought of dying. 

“How’s Iroh?” Toph questioned.

“He seems to be doing well. He said he’ll be in to see the speech along with a few other White Lotus members.” Zuko sipped his water and poked another bite of food into his mouth.

“How’s he doing with the Jasmine Dragon? We should really stop and visit him there sometime, Aang.” Katara said, smiling. She was happiest here, with all her friends-no, her family. The people seated around her were family. She knew they were all so lucky to have found each other. 

“Seems to be doing well. He mentioned that the lower ring of Ba Sing Se is littered with even more criminals and organized than before,” Zuko sighed. He knew his uncle was happy in his tea shop, but he wished he would come home to the palace. His uncle was always there when he needed him, but Zuko worried as he got older. He just wanted to make sure he was safe. He worried about all of his friends. He worried about Suki a lot as well. He rarely asked her to go on rounds or outside of the palace with him anymore, afraid of what she might do to protect him. 

“Maybe we need to send in Chief Beifong to round ‘em up!” Sokka said, rather loudly, smiling at his best friend even though she couldn’t see it. 

“They wouldn’t know what hit them.” Suki said as Toph chucked and grinned. 

Toph still kinda had a thing for Sokka after all these years. They’d remained pretty close being the only two of the gang living in Republic City for most the time. Katara and Aang stayed in Air Temple Island or were off doing agni knows what most of the time. 

Toph had, however found other friends in the city. Between her metal bending students and other officers, she nearly had a whole army behind her. She’d grown especially fond of one of the metal benders. They hung out quite often alone at her place or at his. Sometimes, Sokka even joined them.

The friends all ate their dinner and had their laughs. They all stood up and went to a sitting area to continue the conversations. 

Sokka sat down on a sofa. Suki sat next to him, cuddling into his arm. Toph sat on the floor in front of the sofa instead of on it. She was always more comfortable on the ground. Katara and Aang sat in a smaller love seat across from them and Zuko sat in an armchair. 

He saw the couples and knew that’s what he was missing most in his life. He wanted Suki so badly. Fire sages had tried to offer him an arranged marriage and he was repulsed by the idea. How could anyone do that. Especially after knowing what happened to his mother, he would never want someone to marry him like that. He would never want to take someone away from the one they love like his father had. Still, he was jealous of Sokka. Jealous yes, but possessive no. Suki was not an item, no woman is. She’s a person with feelings, and he had the most respect for her. 

“So uh, we kind of have an announcement...” Aang said, sitting up properly in his seat with his arm wrapped around Katara, and holding her right hand with his left. 

“Let’s hear it, Twinkle Toes!” Toph exclaimed.

“Well, we’ve decided that we’re getting married next year.” Katara said cheerfully. They were both smiling from ear to ear. 

“That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you two. You’ve always been the perfect pair.” Suki was very happy for them. She knew they were young but it didn’t matter. They really are a match made in heaven. Katara couldn’t ask for someone to treat her any better than Aang, and Aang was so madly in love with her. 

“Wait. Why didn’t you tell me first? I am your brother after all.” 

“We wanted to tell everyone at the same time. I mean, we’ve known that we wanted to get married for a long time now, but just didn’t know when.” Katara was getting a little defensive. 

“Well I for one, am happy for you. Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen. You guys make me sick sometimes, but I’m glad you’ve got each other to wallow in the unconditionally eternal love cowpig shit.” 

“Thanks Toph.” Aang was serious as he smiled at her. He’d known her for long enough to know that what she said was actually a really big compliment. Katara on the other hand, grimaced a little. 

“Congratulations. When’s the wedding? Are we going to be invited?”

“Thank you, Zuko.” Katara said politely. “Yes, and the wedding is going to be February 21...and I’d like to ask you Suki, and uh, you too, Toph, will you be my bridesmaids?” 

“Of course, I’d love to! I can’t wait!” Suki was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement. She loved weddings and it had been a long time since she’d been to one, let alone been in one. 

“Ugh if I have to.” Toph said grinning as Katara had a slight frown. “Awh I’m kidding, Katara, you know I will. I don’t have many opportunities to dress up.” 

“And will you two be the grooms maids or whatever it is?” Aang asked, smiling happily at his two friends.

“Uh Aang, it’s grooms men. But of course I will, Buddy!” Sokka said excitedly. 

“Of course I’ll be there.” Zuko smiled. His smile was a little fake but no one had to know that. He was happy for his friends, but maybe just not happy for himself. At one point, he even thought he and Mai might rekindle their relationship when she came to him saying Kilo had left her. But that didn’t last long, Zuko had already started developing feelings for Suki, and Mai and Kilo had gotten back together the next week anyway. He was feeling pretty hopeless. 

The group started reminiscing about their days together before the war. When they practically kidnapped Toph, and Zuko was still hunting them. These conversations usually made Zuko feel uncomfortable. He knew he couldn’t forget his past, but he’d like to not think about it so often. They usually left Suki out of the conversation all together. She hadn’t traveled with them the whole time. She was already captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and had a duty to them, not to mention she was captured as a prisoner of war. 

They were talking about the battle of the Northern Water Tribe and General Zhao. This made Zuko especially uncomfortable. He had to excuse himself for a while. He quietly stepped out onto a balcony, overlooking the garden of the palace. 

Sokka began talking about Yue and how she was his first love. Suki was as understanding as anyone could be with this situation. She knew it was rough, but maybe it was the fact that their friends had just announced their engagement that had her a little emotional or something. She wasn’t sure, but it was bothering her that he wasn’t taking any hints to stop going on about how beautiful she was and how her eyes twinkled. Suki also had to excuse herself from the conversation as well, and followed Zuko out to the balcony. 

“Hey,” she said opening the door. Zuko jumped a bit, he wasn’t expecting her.

“Hey. You scared me.” He smiled at her as he leaned over the rail. “Is, uh everything ok?” She shook her head a little as if to say ‘not really but I’ll be fine’. “What’s wrong?” Zuko was concerned as he never really saw Suki anything less than happy or her occasional ‘just tired’. 

“Nothing..I-“ she let out a big sign and walked toward him. “I just, he...” she choked back some tears. She didn’t want to cry in front of anyone, especially him. He wasn’t only one of her closest friends. He was the Fire Lord, and he was her boss. 

“You can tell me anything, Suki. I’m not just your boss. You’re my closest friend...j just tell me what’s wrong.” She was starting to cry now. 

“He, he’ll never.. he’ll never love me as much as he loved her.” She said, quickly wiping her tears away, her arms crossed. She had never really felt more vulnerable. 

“Suki...” he said, a sad expression crossing his face. “Did he bring her up or something?” Zuko knew about Yue. Sokka went on about her to almost everyone he met. Suki just nodded, frowning and trying her best to keep her tears to herself. “He’s an idiot, Suki.”

“He’s one of the smartest people in the world, Zuko.” She snapped at him.

“No...I meant he’s an idiot for making you feel this way. He should be making you feel loved and cared for....” he paused wondering if he should continue and just tell her how he felt about her. “Suki, I think you’re so wonderful. You’re so beautiful and strong. You’re brave and I- I could spend my whole life with you...” he said to much. He started to panic. 

“Zuko...” she was a little taken aback. She wasn’t sure how to respond. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently. “D do you have feelings..for me?” 

He sighed, it was all out on the table now. She knew and there was no turning back. He wasn’t sure if it would scare her away or make her fall in love with him. His face and neck were almost as red as his scar. “Yes, Suki. I have for a really long time now. I-I don’t want... I don’t want it to complicate anything....j just-forget about it, and maybe I can too, and we can just go back to normal.” 

“Zuko, it’s ok..” she trailed off, moving her hand up to his chin to turn him back towards her. “I just.. i, I just... I’ve felt something recently too.” She remembered all the sweet compliments he’d given her, all the times he’d made eye contact for a few seconds too long. All the times she was on night shift and he’d stayed up all night because he ‘couldn’t sleep.’ 

Zuko looked down at her, into her eyes, and brushed some hair away from her face and leaned in to kiss her. He brushed against her lips and she kissed back for a second before pulling away abruptly. The door burst open not even a half a second later. It was Sokka. 

“Hey you t...uhh, is there something I need to know about here?” He questioned, shutting the door behind him and walking towards Zuko. “Are you trying to kiss my girlfriend?” 

“Sokka, calm down.” Suki said, he looked at her questioningly. He saw the tear marks down her face. 

“Did he hurt you, Suki?” 

“No, Sokka, but you did. You hurt her feelings, man.” Zuko stood straight. The two were even heights, and were equally matched in a battle if that’s where this was going. Zuko never used fire bending in a match against someone who couldn’t bend, unless it was life or death. 

“And how did I do that? She’s been out here with you for the last 10 minutes!” 

Zuko just rolled his eyes. “Sokka please stop.” Suki said. 

“Okay. How did I hurt your feelings, Suki? What the heck did I do, since it’s my fault according to big Sparky man.” 

“Sokka!” Her whole body tensed up as she heard Zuko raise his voice. 

“No let’s hear it. I want to know how I hurt your feelings, Suki.” 

“Oh you want to know?” She said seriously. “You always go on about how beautiful Yue was, and how much you miss her, and how you wonder what your life would be like if General Zhao wasn’t a scumbag! And I feel like you’ll never love me as much as you love her! Maybe if I were her you’d come visit me more often! The last 4 times, I was the one who visited you.” She started to slow down, she hadn’t even realized that was something that had hurt her until this moment. “Sometimes... I wonder if you love me.” 

Sokka looked completely shocked and hurt. Zuko looked about the most uncomfortable he’d ever been in his life, and Suki was just silently sobbing. 

“I..I’m so sorry I made you feel that way, Suki....” Sokka wasn’t a complete ass hole, he was just immature and maybe a little selfish. He had loved Yue, and he did ramble about her from time to time, but he just didn’t want to forget her. He couldn’t forget her. He remembered her every time he saw the moon in the sky. 

But Yue wasn’t his girlfriend. Suki was his girlfriend and he had hurt her. He tried to put the situation in perspective. He saw Zuko and Suki awfully close and he didn’t like that, so of course she wouldn’t like him going on and on about how much he missed his dead girlfriend. 

Zuko stepped back. On one hand, he hoped Sokka dnd Suki could work this out. On the other, he hoped she’d had enough of him. As selfish as it was to think this way, she did say she had felt something for him too. 

Sokka stepped closer, putting an arm around her. He held her face in his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry.” He said again, hoping it would make all of her pain go away. 

“It...it’s oh uh okay.” She said choking on her tears. She hated this situation. She was confused. She knew she loved Sokka, but their relationship was struggling, and of all things, Zuko had just kissed her. 

“Come on baby, let’s get you back to my room and get you cleaned up, ok?” Sokka started petting the back of her head and kissed her forehead. He turned to Zuko and gave him a dirty look as the pair walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I’d love to hear feedback! Also, I should be posting multiple updates every week until I finish, and I’m unsure how long this will go on for lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are there for each other, no matter what.

Zuko felt horrible. He shouldn’t have kissed her, even if she did have feelings for him. She was still dating one of his best friends. He had to apologize. He had to make things right. He realized he had to talk to Suki to see if she wanted him to tell Sokka they kissed in the first place. He stood there, silently cursing himself, still out on the balcony when Toph of all people walked out. 

“Zuko?” She questioned. “I could feel how upset Suki was... what the hell happened?” Toph was worried about her friends. It was hard knowing how everyone else felt all of the time. She usually tried to ignore it, but right now, she knew someone probably needed to talk. She had matured a little bit after all. 

“Nothing..” he paused. He didn’t think he should openly tell her that they kissed. He ran it over in his mind for a moment of what to tell her, and what to keep to himself, because truthfully, he did need to talk to someone. “Suki just...she got upset when Sokka kept talking about Yue. I guess she just needed a friend.” ‘Yeah and that’s what’s why it was wrong for you to kiss her, asshole!’ He screamed at himself in his mind, hoping Toph couldn’t just read his mind somehow. 

“Yeah, I’ve told Sokka before that I can feel she doesn’t like it when he does that...” Toph could sense there was something else that happened too. Sokka felt...angry when he came back inside. “Did you tell him off or something?”

“I-I don’t thi...maybe, uh I...” Did he tell him off, or did he just tell him what he needed to hear? I mean Suki is the one who kinda went off on him. “I just told him how Suki felt.” 

Toph knew there was something more, but decided to not prod for more information. “Sokka doesn’t like being told he’s wrong.”

“Yeah I guess not..” Zuko stood back to face the courtyard. Toph walked over and put her elbows on the railing. 

“I wish I knew what you were looking at.” She joked, getting a chuckle out of the both of them. 

/// 

Sokka and Suki returned to his suite, and sat down on the bed. Sokka had felt incredibly awkward walking past their friends when they went back inside from the balcony earlier. Katara and Aang were too deep in conversation to notice anything was wrong, but he knew Toph would know. 

Toph always knew. She was his best friend, and he even trusted her with all of his secrets. In Republic City, there were plenty of women just throwing themselves at him. Many times he thought about having one over just for the night to take away some of his stress, but his heart belonged to Suki, and he couldn’t do something to hurt her like that. Toph knew he had the thoughts, though. He had told her about them. It was hard being long distance for so long. 

“Did something happen out there, Suki?” He finally asked. He knew they were too close, he knew it. 

Suki flustered, she did not want to talk about it, not like this. If she and Sokka were going to break up, it shouldn’t be like this. She had to fib a little, and she had to get to Zuko before Sokka did so she could tell him she didn’t want Sokka knowing about their shared kiss. She thought quickly, “Zuko...he, he tried, bbut...”

“I knew it!” Sokka stood up, about to run out the door to fight Zuko. 

“Sokka! Stop!” She screamed at him. 

“Oh, so you wanted it?” He questioned, pausing a few feet away from the door. 

“Sokka, no, just please calm down. Zuko just...he’s just lonely. I’m sure he didn’t mean it, and I’m sure he’ll apologize....” There was no way she was going to be able to speak to Zuko alone. She had to hope he could read her mind from across the palace. 

“Suki, don’t let him take advantage of you like that, just because he’s a lonely Fire Lord.” He said, somewhat sarcastically. He laughed to himself about Zuko being lonely. 

“Will you just...give it some time? Just calm down, and you can talk things out with him tomorrow. I don’t want you fighting over me.” She started crying again. She felt horrible from every direction. She just wanted it to all be over. 

“If that’s what you want..”

“That’s all I want!” She said through her tears. “I feel like an object right now, Sokka. Just please calm down, and stop.”

He finally realized why she was so upset. He had fucked up, and he knew it. He was still upset, but he had to calm down and handle his feelings in a mature way, not only for her, but for his friendship with Zuko, too. 

He sat back down on the bed next to her, and held her hand. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you upset in the first place. I’m sorry for making you feel this way.”

Suki managed a nod as if to tell him she understood. She leaned into him and he held her in a tight hug. They stayed like this for a few moments. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you too, Sokka,” she said softly, pulling away from the embrace. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

He stood up and pulled her close, looking deeply into her eyes, “You’re my world, Suki.” He held her there for a moment before letting her go, and rummaging through his suitcase to find something suitable for the both of them to wear to bed. 

/// 

The next morning, Sokka woke up to find his arms wrapped around his loving girlfriend. He smiled before remembering what happened the night before. He laid there for a while before quietly slipping out of bed, and throwing a palace robe over his baggy pants, and left the room, silently closing the door behind him. He had to talk to Zuko. His nerves were calm now, but he needed an explanation. 

He walked down the corridors, wandering around until he found Zuko’s suite. It was of course larger than all the other rooms and two Kyoshi Warriors stood outside the door. 

“What are you doing up so early?” A cute bubbly voice said. Sokka looked up to recognize it as Ty Lee. Is this where Suki spends her nights, he thought to himself, trying to not get worked up again. 

“Oh, uh, just needed to talk to Sparky about...uh, about the security for the thing.” He nervously choked out. He had seen Ty Lee without her war paint and knew she was just as beautiful as all the other Kyoshi Warriors. She’d always been rather flirtatious with him before. 

“Oh, I was hoping you’d come to see me!” She said, pouting cutely. Sokka chuckled and gave her a handsome wink as he knocked on Zuko’s door. 

Zuko quickly answered it. He had either already been awake, or hadn’t slept at all. “Sokka..hey..uh come in.” Zuko was nervous. He didn’t know what Suki had told him already. “Did Suki and you work it out?” He asked as Sokka stepped through the door and closed it behind him. 

“Uh yeah, mostly.” He hoped so anyway. He thought Suki had accepted his apology, and forgiven him, but Zuko’s words had him questioning himself. He looked around Zuko’s room. It was a little messy for a Fire Lord. He had yesterday’s clothes still on the floor and an assortment of things scattered across a dresser nearby. 

“Look, I’m, uh... I’m really sorry.” Zuko confessed. “I didn’t mean any harm.” His voice sounded sincere.

“So you did try kissing her?” Sokka was trying to remain calm. He remembered Suki saying she felt like an object. He didn’t want her feeling that way. 

Zuko somehow felt a small tinge of relief. He understood Suki had covered for the both of them. Saying that he only tried, covered Suki’s feelings, and it made it seem like he hadn’t been successful. “Yeah, and I’m really sorry. I just...I got caught in her eyes.”

“Well I mean, it’s easy to do. I could stare at them all day.” Sokka tried to be understanding. “Please don’t look in them again. It’s hard enough knowing she’s here with the handsome Fire Lord every day. Suki is amazing and beautiful, but she’s my girlfriend, Zuko.”

Zuko paused a moment. Did Suki tell him she thought he was handsome or did Sokka just think he was? It was hard for him to feel attractive at all most days, even if he was Fire Lord. 

“I know, and I’m so sorry I crossed the line, buddy.” Zuko was sincere. He had been feeling guilty all night and hadn’t been able to sleep. Though, he wasn’t able to sleep most nights anyway. He and Suki spend a lot of nights talking to one another. “I don’t mean to offend, but Suki is wonderful, Sokka.”

“Do you have feelings for her or something?” Sokka questioned. He would understand if he did. I mean, like he said, Suki is amazing. But, it would certainly make him uncomfortable knowing that his friend was in love with his girlfriend. 

Zuko flustered, his face turned as red as his robes. “Uhhh...I uh, I -“ 

“Well do you?” 

“I uh..I think so....” he mumbled. Sokka barely heard him. 

Sokka slapped his palm to his forehead. Of course, how could he have not seen it. It was all making sense to him now. All the compliments he was giving her over dinner last night and every other night, and every time that he could squeeze one in. “Do you know if she feels the same?” He asked humbly. He was worried he might lose her. 

“I..I don’t think so. She loves you, Sokka.” Zuko was sad saying this, but deep down, he knew he shouldn’t come between his friends’ love for one another. Even if Suki had felt something for him too, it might be best if neither of them acted on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is good feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomit warning for this chapter and the next few

Nearly three weeks had passed since the ordeal between Sokka, Suki, and Zuko. Suki was trying her hardest to keep her distance, but it proved to be difficult when she couldn’t sleep one night. 

She slipped out of the bed she had been sharing with Sokka and stirred around the palace for a while, making herself a cup of calming camomile tea. She went out to sit on the balcony off the edge of sitting room where the argument had occurred. She hoped to find some peace of mind. 

Instead she found Zuko, nearly passed out on an outdoor sofa. His hair mussed around his face and neck. He sat slouched, looking like he was not far from sleep. Suki thought he might have been stargazing like they did together some nights. She walked toward him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He opened his eyes, a little shocked, but quickly calmed down. 

“Oh uh, Suki...what are you doing?” He was confused to see her without Sokka, let alone at this hour. Sokka really hadn’t left her side since that night. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Want some tea? There’s a little extra I left in the kitchen...” What was she doing? She knew she needed to keep her distance from Zuko. She realized a few days after the argument that she did indeed, have feelings for him. She knew she should have walked back out the way she came as soon as she seen him sitting there, but it seemed like fate had brought her out here.

“Uh, no thanks...” Zuko trailed off. Spending so much time with his Uncle had turned him into quite the tea expert, and he had grown to be quite picky with his brews. Zuko fully opened his eyes, realizing Suki was wearing her pajamas, a long pale green silk nightgown with lace around the bottom. It fit her perfectly, draping around her breasts and hips like a second skin. She wore a robe over the top, but it was left untied. 

Zuko himself wore some silk red pants hanging off his hips and a matching robe on top, but unlike Suki, he kept the sash tied. 

“May I sit with you?” She felt her cheeks turning pink, and she felt shy. It wasn’t like her to be like this around her closest friend. 

“Of course.” Zuko gave her a friendly smile, and she sat down on the sofa with him, trying her best to keep some distance between them. 

“Nice weather tonight...” she tried to make small talk. Why was she being so shy? 

“Yeah, it’s really lovely.” Zuko said, glancing at her. He was trying hard not to stare, but she just looked so gorgeous in that nightgown. He wondered how Sokka even slept with her next to him. The Fire Lord knew for sure that he, himself wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of her. 

An awkward silence fell between the two. The silence wasn’t usually this awkward. They had plenty of silent moments before. They spent a lot of nights together just sitting in his bedroom. Sometimes Suki mentioned palace gossip, and he enjoyed listening to who was dating who, and who had an argument with their friend. It was one of his guilty pleasures. He knew another one would soon be imagining her in this nightgown. He tried hard not to stare, but all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and kiss her soft lips again. 

“I uh...I’m sorry for what happened the other night.” Suki blurted out. She was truly sorry. She shouldn’t have ran to him when she was feeling upset. She should have just went back to Sokka’s room, and waited for him so they could talk things out alone. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure if Sokka would have actually listened to her if Zuko hadn’t been there. 

“It’s not your fault, Suki. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Zuko had been feeling guilty over the entire situation. He felt like he had some how taken advantage of her by springing his feelings on her when she was upset and vulnerable. 

“I mean, it’s not really your fault either. I did say what I said...” she trailed off. She knew she still meant those words. 

Another awkward pause hit as Zuko thought about what she had said. He hadn’t been able to let himself think about it much. It was too hard knowing she might feel something for him, and not able to act on it. But, he was curious. “Did you mean what you said?” Zuko asked nervously. He almost regretted asking. Almost. 

Immediately, Suki felt blood rush to her cheeks, neck, and chest. Should she tell him no so that he’ll just hate her, and she won’t have to deal with the whole situation? She nodded yes. “I I did, Zuko.” She was still feeling very shy. She reminded herself she was a Kyoshi warrior. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow. So she did have feelings for him? He was still just as shocked as the first time she told him. “I don’t want to come between you and Sokka,” He said sincerely. He thought Suki was probably the prettiest, strongest, and most fun girl he’d ever had the chance to get to know, but he also thought Sokka was a intelligent and strong man and loyal friend. He didn’t want to fuck up either friendship.

“Yeah... I still love Sokka. I’m just very confused about my feelings right now. I don’t know how to handle this.” She was feeling a little easier since she reminded herself to be brave. 

“Don’t let me push you either way. No matter what, I’ll always be here for you, Suki. You’re really my best friend.” He turned towards her, catching a glimpse of her eyes in the moonlight. They were so damn beautiful, and he just wanted to stare at them forever. 

Suki lingered in his gaze for a moment. What he said meant something to her. She was thankful for him being understanding and not pushy. She wondered if Sokka would allow her to feel the same comfort. Maybe kissing Zuko again couldn’t hurt, she thought to herself. Maybe it would help her make up her mind about her current relationship, and if she wanted to move on from her teenage crush. 

Suki looked down quickly after those thoughts ran through her mind. She didn’t know what she was thinking. Zuko brushed against her hand that was placed next to her thigh on the sofa. She lifted her hand and he held her palm for a moment before bringing it to his lips. Suki’s eyes immediately darted back to his. It was that moment she knew what she wanted. 

///

The next morning Sokka woke up to an empty bed. He panicked for a moment before hearing strange noises coming from the bathroom. He figured it was Suki, then he realized Suki was sick, and he started panicking again. He jolted up and ran to his sick girlfriend who was on her knees, heaving over the toilet. 

He kneeled down, one knee on the floor and held her hair away from her face. “Are you okay?” He asked as she spewed more vomit into the toilet. After she was done, all she could do was glare at him. Toph is the blind one, and even she would have known that Suki was not okay.

“Ok clearly you’re not, and I’m sorry I asked...” Sokka mumbled. He was kinda scared of Suki sometimes. He knew if she was angry enough she could easily take him out. He kind of just wished she’d let him protect and take care of her. He wished she’d step down from her captain position and go home with him. Now was probably not the time to be thinking about that, though. “Can I get you anything?” 

She shook her head before another spout of vomit came from her throat and into the toilet. The couple spent another half hour in this position. Sokka gently rubbed her back while he held her hair with his other hand. 

Suki finally felt well enough to stand up to go lay down. Sokka helped her over to the bed they had shared and pressed his lips against her temple. He ran back to the bathroom to grab the small wastebasket, and he sat it beside the bed just in case she needed it. 

“Do you think you’ll be ok if I leave you here while I go grab something to eat? I’ll bring you some food back here...just tell me what you want.” Sokka was almost always thinking about food, which made Suki roll her eyes even though they were closed. 

“I’ll be fine. Just bring me some water and maybe a small serving of rice, please. Nothing greasy or garlicky or too spicy.” Truthfully she was also always thinking about food. But right now, felt absolutely horrible.

“You got it, darling! I’ll be back very soon, and if you’re not better, maybe Katara can help or something. I mean, I dunno if she can help with this but maybe...” he started rambling. Seeing her this sick made him very nervous. He quickly threw on a tunic over his pajama pants and hurried quickly to the dining room. 

“Good morning, Sokka!” Aang said brightly. He was about the only person who woke up happy every day. 

“Uh good morning,” he said frantically. “Uh can I bring our breakfast back to our room, Suki is really sick this morning..she said she just wanted rice.” He was surveying the table trying to find some plain rice to put on a plate for her. 

“Is she ok?” Zuko asked sincerely. He might have asked too soon. Maybe he should have let Katara ask instead. 

Sokka shot him an uneasy look. He hadn’t been able to be super friendly to Mr. Fire Lord since that night. He even started switching spots with Suki at the table, so she didn’t sit next to him anymore. “Uh I think she’s gonna be fine. She’s just not right now.”

“I’ll come by after breakfast to see if I can help.” 

“Thanks, Katara.” Sokka said as he quickly scooped up eggs and different meats to pile on his plate for breakfast. He almost forgot Suki’s water. She probably needed that most. 

“Need any help carrying it all?” Zuko asked. He regretted it as soon as it came out. He knew Sokka didn’t trust him again yet, and why should he? He couldn’t keep his eyes off Suki last night. He thought back to last night for a split second picturing her in the night gown. It seemed like she was in perfect health. He wondered what had made her so sick. 

“Uhh yeah sure.” Sokka said frantically. He didn’t want Zuko’s help, but no one else had offered, so he didn’t have much choice. 

Zuko stood and went in the kitchen for a second while Sokka finished piling up his plate and filling their cups with beverages. Zuko brought some trays out of the kitchen. “So you two can eat in bed.” He held them up, showing Sokka. 

“Great.” Sokka was sarcastic, but deep down he appreciated the thought. He carried his plate and Suki’s water while Zuko carried her bowl of rice and Sokka’s juice along with the two trays. 

They made it back to Sokka’s room and Zuko sat down the trays against a wall so that he could open the door. He held it open for Sokka, and then pushed it open with his back for himself. 

“Are you alright? I hurried as fast as I could.” He said setting the food and drink down on the dresser and rushing over to her side. He nearly knocked over the wastebasket, but he noticed it was half full with more vomit. 

Suki sat up in bed and saw both men standing in the room with her. It made her quite uncomfortable, but it was still nice knowing the two people she cared about most also cared about her. Zuko was a little flustered when he realized Suki was still wearing the beautiful nightgown from the night before. He cursed himself because he knew he shouldn’t be looking at her that way, especially when she’s sick. 

“I’ll be ok. It’s not every day that I’m taken care of by war hero’s and royalty.” Her voice was hoarse, but she managed to give a smile to both of them. “I’m glad you’re getting along.” 

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other as if to say ‘are we getting along?’ Zuko sat down the juice, and walked towards Sokka and Suki with her rice and the tray. He was confused and just as worried as Sokka was, but tried, for Suki’s sake to not show it. He handed the tray to Sokka, which Sokka then placed across her lap and he sat the rice down. 

“Thanks.” She smiled. Smelling the rice was enough to make her nauseous again and she quickly reached for the basket on the floor. Sokka held her hair and turned his head so it didn’t also make him sick. 

“If you two need anything, let me know. Or, find a servant, and they’ll bring whatever you need. I’ll be in a meeting for most of today...” he trailed off, wondering if what he wanted to say next was appropriate. “I hope you feel better soon, Suki.” He gave her an awkward half smile and backed himself out of the room. 

The rest of the day Sokka and Suki stayed in the room together. Sokka would periodically ask a servant for a small snack, or go to the kitchen for food. Katara visited, but after trying some healing, there wasn’t much she could do. Suki started feeling better a little after lunch time, but still felt very weakened by the eventful morning, and not sleeping much the previous night. She napped on and off throughout the day until she decided to get up to have a shower. 

“Let me help you.” Sokka said as he followed her into the bathroom. “I know you’re still not feeling well.”

Suki was a little annoyed at first, but she saw the desperation in his eyes. She knew he needed to feel needed, so she let him help. “Okay.” 

Sokka turned the water on warm and closed the curtain. He helped her take off her nightgown and robe, and held her hand as she stepped into the shower. “Want me to help wash your hair or something?” He was feeling a little useless as he wasn’t able to help her feel better yet. 

Suki had let him help her with the task before, but it was more of a sexy time and not a sicky time. He had still gotten soap in her eyes, but she knew him better than anyone. Probably more than his own family. She knew he needed to feel useful, so she nodded her head and agreed. 

Sokka decided to strip down so he could shower himself when she finished, and he stepped into the shower with her. Suki felt loved. Sokka was definitely a jerk sometimes, but she didn’t think he ever really meant to be, and he could be really sweet too, like he was now. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” she said, looking up at him as he squirted shampoo into his palm. 

“It’s not a problem. I’d do this for you anytime.” 

After Sokka scrubbed her scalp, carefully enough to not get soap in her eyes again, he helped rinse it out. Sokka brought her into his embrace, pressing her head to his chest gently. They stood there for while, letting the warm water trickle down their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, to be Suki


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it’s been a while since I’ve updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, any feedback is welcome.

It had been a few days and Suki was still waking up every morning feeling nauseous and throwing up. She told Sokka she just wanted to rest alone, so he left her to have breakfast with the others. 

He walked into the dining room with his head down. He felt useless with her this sick and nothing he could do about it. “Is Suki coming?” Aang asked, curiously. They were all worried about her. 

“She said she just needed to rest alone.” Sokka mumbled as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to his bald friend. 

Katara knew the symptoms all too well. She had spent a lot of time growing up helping pregnant ladies. Heck, she even helped deliver one between The Serpent’s Pass and Ba Sing Se and once. “I think she needs to see a healer.” 

“I know. I tried to get her to go yesterday..” Sokka had asked her dozens of times if she wanted him to carry her to the infirmary in the palace. 

“What if we just bring one to her?” Zuko hadn’t slept much since she had been sick. He hadn’t been able to focus on his trade meetings or anything for that matter. 

“That might be a good idea.” Sokka grumbled before biting down on a sausage. 

///

Later that evening, Katara knocked on the door of the room Suki had been sharing with Sokka. “Come in.” Suki said weakly. 

“Hey Suki, I brought a friend to see you.” Katara was nervous as she and a Fire Nation healing healer stepped into her room. He was an older man, wearing red robes and carried a small bag with him. “This is Manchu.” 

Suki sighed. She didn’t like seeing healers much, but she knew where this was going. She basically already knew what the problem was, but she wasn’t quite ready to come to terms with it. “Nice to meet you, Manchu.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Captain Suki.” He sat his bag down on her nightstand. The doctor performed a routine checkup on Suki as well as checking for any other viruses or infections she could have contracted. Katara had stayed in the room for not only emotional support for her friend, but also to learn from a great healer of another nation. 

After the doctor left the room, Katara hugged Suki. They’d just gotten news that Suki was pregnant and Katara was excited to be an aunt. Suki started to cry. 

“Aren’t you happy?” Katara asked.

“I’m happy...I just-We’re not even married. We’ve never even lived together for more than a few months at a time. I have a job. It’s my duty to protect Zuko. I don’t know if I can do that with a baby...” Suki was happy, but some how even more stressed out. Her feelings for Zuko had only started to grow stronger, and she wasn’t ready to step down from being Captain. 

“It’ll work out, Suki. We’ll all be here for you. Maybe even Zuko would let Sokka move here with you. Or you could always move to Republic City with him and travel for work. I’m sure Zuko would allow you to make a schedule you’d like.” Katara smiled at her friend, hoping to cheer her up. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right, Katara.” She knew Katara was right. Zuko had grown into a great and understanding leader over the last several years. Not to mention the fact he was in love with her, and would probably do anything to keep her around the palace. 

/// 

Sokka and Aang had taken Appa out for a ride. The sky bison needed a little exercise from time to time, and it was nice for them to get some fresh air. 

That evening, Suki was in her own bedroom. She hadn’t spent much time there in the weeks that Sokka and the others were visiting, but she needed to grab some more clothes and throw some others into her laundry hamper for the maids to take care of. She had lived in the palace for years now, and still had no idea how the maids kept track of all of the laundry. It was a mystery for sure, and she might get a headache if she thought about it for too long.

Zuko walked past her room on the way to his suite and noticed her light was on. It had been a while since he’d seen it. He took a few steps back, and decided to knock on the door. A wave of nervousness washed over him as soon as hick knuckles it the door.

Suki opened the door a few seconds later to see Zuko standing there, looking at his feet: his hair had grown longer throughout the years, but he still tended to leave it down and messy a lot of the time, especially when his friends were around, and he didn’t have to deal with as much Fire Lord stuff. 

“Uh Zuko...hello.” Suki took a bow, feeling a tad awkward. She had tried to squash all of her feelings for him since the news she’d gotten this morning. She knew Sokka would be absolutely devastated if she left him now. She loved him too much to hurt him like that.

“Suki, you don’t have to bow to me. Unless of course, that’s what you want. Either way...uh, are you feeling better?” 

“I’m feeling much better, Lord Zuko. Thank you for sending Manchu.” Suki smiled awkwardly, showing her teeth. “Uhhh..come in if you want.” 

“It’s been a while since you’ve called me that.” Zuko grinned. He could get used to her calling him Fire Lord about 4 feet away from where they were currently standing with their clothes off. He shook the thought out of his head. He really hated his brain for the way it worked sometimes. “I’m glad to hear that you’re feeling well.”

“Yeah, Manchu gave me some herbal medicine in case I wake up tomorrow feeling the same.” Another awkward silence fell over the pair. Suki fidgeted with the hem of her tunic and looked from Zuko to the wall, to the floor. 

“Suki...you seem... Is something wrong?” 

“No! Uh...II-l” she stammered trying to find words. Nothing seemed to fit. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to run away with him, but she knew she had to tell him she was pregnant with Sokka’s baby, and that he needed to back off. 

Zuko stepped closer, gently placing his palm against her bicep. “You know you can tell me anything.” He held her chin up, and she looked him in the eyes. Suki glanced at his lips and he took that as a queue to lean in and place his lips against her’s. 

Suki melted into him. His touch seemed to calm her nerves. She stepped closer as Zuko went in for a second kiss, deepening it this time. Zuko held her face in his hand, and wrapped an arm around her waist. They stood like this, their lips touching, and tongues moving from one mouth to another, for a while. 

When Zuko finally pulled away, he smiled at her. He felt the happiest he’d been in a long time until he opened his eyes. The expression on her face told him that he fucked up. He immediately felt guilt flow over him like he was standing in the middle of a waterfall. He was the worst friend a guy could have. He worried he somehow forced her to kiss him, so he started to panic. “What’s wrong?” He tried to remain calm.

“I’m..pregnant, Zuko.” She whispered, and quickly looked down at her feet, consumed with guilt. She hadn’t even had a chance to tell Sokka yet. 

“Suki...” Zuko’s mind started racing. He even thought about how if this were anyone else, his feelings would probably change, but not for her. He didn’t care. He would do anything for her. “Hhow can I help? Do you want the baby? Are you sure you are?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I had a feeling that’s what my problem was before I even saw the healer.” Suki stepped back and sat down on her bed. She was ashamed of herself. 

Zuko sat down next to her, but kept his distance. “Suki I’ll do whatever I can to help. If you want to stay here, I’ll hire a babysitter. Or you can move out if you want. You can set your own schedule or only choose to work one week out of the month......” he took a long pause, wondering if it was appropriate to say what came next. “Or if you want to give it up, I’ll keep Sokka away s-“

“No, Zuko!” Suki raised her voice towards him. She rarely raised her voice at anyone, let alone The fucking Fire Lord. “I have to be with Sokka.”

“You don’t have to, Suki. I’ll do whatever. I’ll take care of you....”

Suki looked up at him for a moment. She thought about what he said. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t hurt Sokka like that. “No, Zuko. I need you to back off...I can’t be kissing The Fire Lord while being pregnant with another man’s baby. Think about what you’re saying. How bad that would look if someone found out. We’d be in tabloids for years. Think about who it would hurt..”

Zuko nodded. He suddenly felt just as guilty as Suki. “I understand. My word still stands. I’ll take care of you, Suki, no matter what you choose to do, you have my full support. I’ll uh..I’ll try to not let my feelings for you cloud my judgment.” He stood up and gave her a painful smile before walking towards the door. “I’m here for you, Suki. Just let me know and I’ll be there, or get you anything.” He opened the door quietly and walked outside and down the corridor to his suite.

///

That night after everyone had dinner, and Zuko was back in his room, laying in his bed, he couldn’t sleep. His mind wandered to Suki. Her kiss was sweet and her touch was soft. He thought about how good of a kisser she was and how beautiful she had looked in that night gown the week before. 

The Fire Lord let a hand slip down from his torso into his silk pajama pants. He began rubbing the head of his cock as he finally let his mind wander further. He thought about Suki in the night gown, calling him Fire Lord as she pulled his pants off of his hips. He thought about how she might start touching him the same way in which he was touching himself right now before wrapping her pretty red lips around his dick. He thought about her looking up at him with her beautiful dark blue eyes as she had his cock in her mouth. He thought about what it might feel like to run his hands through her hair as she sucked him off. She would start off slowly before speeding up, and having him nearly cum into her sweet warm mouth. He’d stop her before he did the deed, and pull her up, and helping her to slip out of the pale green nightgown that had made her breasts look so lovely and full in the moonlight. 

He thought about what panties she might have had on underneath. He imagined they were probably the same color, and matched the lace that trimmed the beautiful gown, but he wouldn’t want to keep them on her long, and sooner than later, they’d be on the floor next to her other clothing. 

Zuko had started fully jacking himself off at this point. His speed was increasing and his toes curled. He thought about how he would slip his fingers into Suki’s tight pussy to get it just as wet as her mouth had been. He would circle her clit and make her moan his name. She’d call out “Zuko, uhhh please,” and he’d slowly slip his hard cock inside her, shoving it as deep as he could, making her moan even louder. He thought about how he would look down at her beautiful body as he pumped in and out of her pussy. How cute her little pink nipples would look between his finger and thumb. How sexy it’d be when she was overwhelmed with pleasure and arched her back. 

Zuko quickly came thinking about her. He didn’t even realize how close he was before semen was all over his stomach and pajama pants. “Ugh what’s wrong with me,” he grumbled before standing up and walking to his bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last bit lol


End file.
